


Buy the Collar

by KateKintail



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 04:52:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus and Sirius make a purchase and hurry home to enjoy it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buy the Collar

**Author's Note:**

> Submitted for pervy_werewolf’s Challenge #28: Collaring. I figured everyone writes a collarfic and as I seem to be working my way through R/S clichés, I couldn’t resist. I started this story in late July, 2004 and finished it in early August, 2005.

Good boys, they knew, did not venture into the seedier side of Wizarding Britain without accepting the consequences. But apart from the owl-order catalogs, Knockturn Alley was the only place they knew of which carried the sort of merchandise they were searching for. Remus stood in front of the window of one shop, shivering in his tan cardigan. His arm was linked with Sirius’ and he leaned closer, as though trying to bury himself into the thick leather. “Come on,” he whispered into Sirius’ ear, his breath warm and coming out in a light fog. He bounced up and down on his toes and slipped his other arm beneath Sirius’ jacket.

“Cold?” Sirius asked jokingly as Remus began nuzzling his face into Sirius’ neck. Led by his nose, part of his face burrowed beneath the turned up collar of the jacket. “Okay. I get it. Let’s go in and buy something, then it’s straight home for a cup of a tea and a warm fire, all right?” Remus nodded enthusiastically.

The inside of the shop was hardly warmer than the outside had been, however it was away from the strong gusts of late autumn wind, which was as much as either could hope for at the moment. Remus still clung to Sirius, both in warmth and in support. The shop was certainly of the shadier persuasion and the staff and clientele were similar.

Together Remus and Sirius walked around, inspecting items within the display cases and examining those on the walls. There were bottles of edible lubricant in a variety of flavors. Remus, however, wasn’t too impressed by these. He didn’t quite see the point in freezing one’s ass off outside just to buy something useless and disposable. Lubricant wasn’t to be eaten, no matter how tasty. Lubricant was for making things slick and easy, and chocolate sauce was for eating off Sirius’ body. It was silly to bother combining the two and paying exorbitant amounts for the result. There were double-headed dildos charmed to vibrate any time they was touched. Remus felt it was hard enough to coordinate the action using one of those and that the vibrating made things infinitely worse.

As they browsed, Sirius slid behind Remus, slipping his arms around from behind and folding at the waist. He rested his chin on Remus’ shoulder and held the other man close to keep him warm. There were no other couples in the store, whether those there had partners or not. But after a few embarrassing miscommunications, Remus and Sirius had decided the only shopping they would do in this subject from now on would be when they were together. “See anything you like?” Sirius whispered, sneaking in a bit of a nibble at Remus’ ear as well.

Remus shook his head, and his ear, free. “Nothing too special yet. How about you?”

Sirius echoed the gesture. “I’ll let you know when I do.”

Sirius’ certainly that they would find something was subtle, but slightly reassuring. Together, they moved on, surveying. There were gag balls that emitted a series of pleas every time they were bitten into. Remus groaned at the thought. There were small orbs that, when turned on, shimmered in a variety of colors and belted out sleazy background music. Remus shuddered and rolled his eyes. And there was a whole wall filled with books and magazines with moving pictures of men showing and shagging. Remus shook his head. Sirius was really all he needed to turn him on, and they already had a subscription to a few of the more interesting magazines anyway. 

Just as Remus considered suggesting to Sirius that they give up and stick to the catalogs, he spotted it in a display case. Along with the usual restraints, gags, and flogging equipment was a collar, shining out among all else. It was made of thick black leather but with a buckle to make it adjustable. The spikes which laced it were neither small studs nor long spears, but they were somewhere quite in-between and dull enough to be worn through any situation without doing serious harm. Remus felt his heart skip a beat just at the sight of it. And from the hardness pressing into his rear, Remus knew Sirius had spotted it as well and was letting him know as promised. It was a little pricier than Remus might have liked, but money was no object to Sirius. Especially not where this was concerned. They purchased it at once.

*

The collar seemed to be wearing a hole in the bag the whole way home. And though the bag was brown paper and not the least bit transparent, Remus and Sirius both felt as though everyone must know what was inside. By the time they got home, they were both hard and more anxious than ever. Dinner could wait. A fire and tea could wait. Hell, everything could wait. Remus grabbed his hand, but didn’t have to drag to get Sirius into their bedroom.

Remus lit the lights with a wave of his wand and Sirius turned down the covers with a wave of his. They settled together on the sleek satin sheets which warmed to them. Remus was still a bit chilly, but knew it would not be long before he was hot.

Then, unable to wait a moment longer, they pulled the collar from the bag. It looked just as inviting in their dim bedroom as it had in the showcase, among the other toys. Sirius reached for it, but Remus’ seized it first. His fingers caressed the leather, which was almost smooth to the touch. “Wouldn’t you rather touch it when it’s on me?” Sirius asked, grinning. Remus nodded and undid the buckle.

He lifted the collar to Sirius’ neck and around back he slipped the strap through the buckle, fastening it on the third hole. He could still slip a finger in between neck and collar, but was reluctant to make it too tight to start with, though he grew harder at the idea. “Tighter,” Sirius whispered roughly, moving his head about at the end of his neck. He forced himself to swallow, his Adam’s apple bobbing up and down freely against the leather.

“For what it cost, I would have thought it would adjust magically,” Remus remarked, moving it from the third to the fourth notch. “There,” he said, trying to slip a finger between and failing. “How does that feel to you?”

Sirius grinned and nodded. Remus smiled back. If he pulled up the collar of Sirius’ jacket like this… and buttoned the top button of the shirt like so… it was almost impossible to tell Sirius was wearing anything beneath. He could go about his normal day with nobody being any the wiser. Only Remus and Sirius would know any differently and be able to secretly lust for each other. Now, however, there was no need to hide. Remus pushed the collar back down again and ran his fingertips against it, finding a pleasant mix of skin and leather meet them. “Feels good to me, too,” Remus whispered. He ducked his head down and kissed the collar, neck, and collar again. “So good, in fact, I might not let you take it off.”

“Is that so?” Sirius muttered, pulling Remus closer and slipping his hands beneath the jumper and shirt.

“Mmhmm,” Remus confirmed, now kissing in a line beneath the collar. He could smell Sirius, just as usual, but the scent of the leather was fresh and strong, much unlike Sirius’ love-worn jacket. “Sometime… sometime I want to make you wear it all day, where I’m forced to keep my hands off you and our little secret. But right now… I just want to fuck you through the bed.”

Sirius grinned broadly in approval of Remus’ violently strong libido. Remus made for his trousers, but Sirius pushed him away. “Not so fast. I want to enjoy this.”

“You’re the one with the collar on,” said Remus, fingering it again and pulling the shirt down and away from it. “You’re not to tell me what to do.” He grabbed hold of it, fingers squeezing between the leather and Sirius’ neck, and pulled the man forward for a strong, unyielding kiss. Sirius tried to fight against it, but Remus held him in place and in the end the kiss was far too delicious.

“Fine,” wheezed Sirius when he’d been released. “When I’m wearing this collar, I’ll belong to you.”

But Remus grinned and shook his head. His fingertips caressed the collar. Warm leather. Cold metal. A scintillating dichotomy. “You belong to me already.” He bent his neck and flicked his tongue out, stroking one of the short spikes, then tasting the nape of Sirius’ neck. Sirius gasped unsteadily. It was a breathy, needy whimper. “Mine,” he reiterated. Then he raised his head and looked straight at Sirius. “And now I want to see all of what’s mine.”

Hands fumbled and trembled with excitement as they undressed each other, tossing clothes over the sides of the bed. Remus didn’t mean to remove the collar, but he did want it looser again. Thoughts filled his mind of slipping his cock between neck and leather, feeling bound and feeling Sirius breathe and swallow. But when he went to move it back from notch four to three, it would not budge. It was not so much stuck as magically bound in place. Remus was silent in thought, but Sirius swore.

Panicked, Sirius’ fingers pulled at the collar, stretching and straining and trying to release himself, but to no avail. Worried and desperate, Sirius clung to Remus for help. “It’s all right,” Remus whispered, understanding. “You’re mine, and I’ll take care of this. Take care of you.”

“Can’t,” whimpered Sirius. “Strong magic. Knew we should have just gone with something from a cata—”

Remus silenced him with a kiss, hands sliding down to Sirius’ hips and a thigh pressed into Sirius’ crotch to distract him from the new toy for a moment. He pulled back, looking kind and speaking with reassurance. “I can and will. I think I know the magic.” His hand slid over, his long fingers caressing Sirius’ length, then wrapping around. “I know what it’ll take to release you.”

Sirius was about to inquire. The ‘what?’ was right on the tip of his tongue. But Remus’ hand squeezed and he gasped with pain and surprise. He tried to pull away, but Remus held him in place. One hand was around Sirius’ cock, and the other around the collar again. Neither wanted to let go. They both moved, though. One slid up and down, pumping. The fingers of the other hand tickled at Sirius’ neck and chin. Remus’ body was used to touch elsewhere. Tongue circling nipple. Chest brushing chest. Thigh sweeping side. Ear brushing arm.

Sirius’ cock throbbed and leaked and Sirius moaned, thankful for Remus’ combined stubbornness and generosity now. “Don’t moan,” Remus instructed. “Growl.” Sirius looked slightly bewildered for a moment, then gave a low, soft growl. Remus grinned back and immediately shoved Sirius over onto his chest.

Remus mounted him at once, using a spell to make his entrance slick and then tossing away his wand. He didn’t want anything distracting him from the sight before him. Even from behind, Sirius in a collar was a delicious thing to behold. The contrast between light skin and dark leather always looked good on Sirius, but now it was more alluring. As Remus’ lower legs squeezed Sirius’ hips, Remus’ hips and pelvis moved, allowing him to slip in and out with little effort. Remus reached down and, despite the fact that it was so tight, grabbed hold of Sirius by the collar. The cool buckle against his palm made him shudder happily and Remus, with one hand on Sirius’ neck restraint, used the other to slap Sirius’ arsecheeks.

Sirius might have growled, if not for the fact that the tight collar was pressing against his windpipe. He wheezed and turned his head, looking back at Remus with some alarm in his light grey eyes. But when he saw Remus riding him, grinning, a similar grin appeared on his face. He closed his eyes and managed to growl again. This only made Remus ride him harder.

The lack of proper air made Sirius feel lightheaded, and every one of Remus’ thrusts made him tingle sharply. His whole body rocked dizzily as the pleasant sensations filled him. “Re…” he started, closing his eyes. Weakly, he relaxed and gave in, letting Remus take him and hoping he didn’t pass out before he reached orgasm.

But Remus leaned to the side, falling over onto the bed and taking Sirius with him. They lay on their left sides, with Remus matching Sirius’ body curve for curve apart from the fact that Remus was still inside Sirius. In the fall, Remus had released the collar and Sirius could breathe freely again, though he still felt a bit lightheaded.

Remus reached forward and took hold of Sirius’ cock again. He stroked languidly at first nuzzling into Sirius’ back and inhaling the scent in Sirius’ hair as it tickled his face. Then his own urges as he thrust became much more powerful and his strokes quickened. Feeling his release coming more quickly than he’d anticipated, he sank his teeth into the collar, exhaling through his nose in hard, shallow breaths.

Anchored against Sirius from the bite, Remus plunged in deeply several more times before his whole body crashed into Sirius’ with force and he came, tense and thankful with his groan muffled by the collar in his mouth.

When it had passed, and he had taken a moment to savor it, he swirled his tongue around the buckle and tugged on it. “Just checking,” he muttered as it didn’t come loose. Sirius whimpered and looked back over his shoulder worriedly. Remus kissed his cheek. “Don’t be worried. You’re mine, remember?”

He slid out, but kept his body pressed back against Sirius’. The strokes, which he had stopped giving when his orgasm hit, resumed immediately. They were strong and convincing and Sirius’ cock took to them at once. Remus continued nibbling on the collar and at Sirius’ neck. Sirius seemed to be taking his time, however, enjoying it.

“Sirius…” Remus muttered, snuffling behind Sirius’ ear. “You’re never going to be done at this rate.” Sirius tensed uncomfortably, but that lasted only a second as Remus swirled and squeezed and stroked again. “Supposed to do as I say,” Remus reminded him. “And I want you finished… now.” Sirius sighed and growled, hips bucking slightly in an encouraging but stubborn message. Remus understood it was useless to urge him to hurry along again. So he just kept it up until Sirius finally trembled and cried out and Remus’ hand was warm and wet.

Remus’ tongue slid over the buckle of the collar, which opened easily now. After wiping his hand on the bed sheets, Remus carefully took it off Sirius, setting it gingerly on the pillow in front of them so they could both see it. “So,” said Remus, “What do you think?”

Sirius sighed blissfully and closed his eyes. “Worth every knut.” Smiling, “We should go back and get that matching leash tomorrow.”


End file.
